


Pride Surrendered

by NightMuse



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hinted Allison/Renee, I adopted an Allison muse, Oops, Those girls gotta get together like pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: While writing Monster, I realized that with reporters and a plethora of other Palmetto students in the parking lot during Andrew's assault, it was very possible that someone may have recognized Allison, whom, let's not forget, is practically a celebrity. Enjoy ❤⭐





	

"Daddy, listen. It's _fine_."

Allison paced the thinly carpeted floor as she held the phone to her ear. Her parents rarely called her after she had collapsed and cost them most of their reputation, but once they had gotten wind that she had been attacked, they had pulled together the paperwork for a lawsuit before Allison had even eaten lunch.

"I know what the press is saying, let them talk. He wouldn't really hurt me."

She hoped the uncertainty in her voice was lost somewhere inside the phone line because the rest of Andrew's life depended on it. She ran her fingers over the back of her neck and tested the bruises. They were still tender and sore, but it no longer hurt to swallow which was good.

The bruises could be covered easily, it wasn't a problem, but Allison would never forget the way Andrew's fingers had trembled against her neck, as scared as she had been, and as pissed, she couldn't help but wonder if Andrew had been a little scared, too.

It changed the way she looked at him.

"I don't want him punished. We're teammates, we fight. You've heard about this team," she tried to sound condescending but she couldn't mask the pride in her voice nearly as well as she'd hoped to as she went on. "A ragtag team of misfits that nobody else wants, we're basically always at each other's throats."

She fought against the burn in her eyes as she thought of how angry Seth would have been if he'd heard her say that. He never did understand just how much she loved their group despite all the distain she showed, or how much she loved him. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the small sob that left her throat at the thought, then thought better of it and used her emotion to turn the tables.

"Daddy, all I want is my car replaced. They ruined it. If you won't help me I'll just call Grandfather."

And the truth was... Allison owed him.

_Andrew had come to see Allison at Abby's just before the funeral. He'd been sober so he didn't laugh or do all the things the man she had dubbed "The Monster" would do, he'd crouched in front of her so he was in her line of sight since she wouldn't lift her eyes, and after asking a few questions about Seth's medication, told her that Seth had not committed suicide. Andrew had seen her check his pockets and the timing of his death after Neil's confrontation of Riko was too perfect. Seth hadn't committed suicide, he had been murdered._

_Unwilling to give Andrew an immediate reaction, she'd leveled an icy glare on him. He met her eyes, knocked on the floor and then stood up._

_"Remember who the real enemy is." He said quietly, and then he was gone._

_The second he left, she broke in a tremendous whirlwind of emotion and for the millionth time she burst into tears, this time with relief._

If it's really like this, I did not fail him.

_It took Abby the whole three hours before the funeral to pull Allison back together again, only for her to break again as she stared at the love of her life and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that he would never again open those stormy grey eyes she loved so much._

Andrew had given Allison something valuable that day.

He'd given her peace. 

An affirmation that she had not been wrong when she in her heart knew that Seth wanted to live. That he had not lied to her when he'd tangled his hands in her hair and whispered in her ear that despite the fighting she made him happy.

It was worth more than enough that Allison was willing to let her pride go for a few hours to save Andrew from the wrath of her angry father.

Fuck the press, fuck all the expectations, fuck whatever it was that Andrew had been trying to prove by holding her down in the first place.

"If you don't want me to talk to grandfather then tell your lawyers to shred those papers."

Her father asked her why she was so adamant about protecting Andrew and she answered the only way that came to mind, "He's a Fox."

In the end, her father agreed to drop the charges and to replace her car. After which, he reminded Allison that if she were to quit Palmetto and come home that she could be written back into the will.

"Daddy... I don't want to do it that way. I like working for what I want. I like money and shopping and being spoiled, but I've made amazing friends who would die to protect me... It's the most valuable thing I have. So, _no_. I'm staying. Thank you for replacing my car." She listened as her father told her how disappointed he was and rolled her eyes as she played with her necklace. "Bye, Dad. Tell Mom I love her."

When she pocketed her phone there was no pride swelling in her chest, no self satisfaction gleaned from saving Andrew. It was just something that had to be done.

Allison slipped from the bedroom and sank into the couch next to Renee just as she had switched the television off. She had not missed hearing her name coming from a reporter's mouth before the screen went dark.

"Everything alright?" Renee asked softly, brushing Allison's hair aside so she could check the damage. Renee's cool fingers felt nice against the heat of the swelling.

"It's fine," she said, leaning her head against Renee's shoulder. "but we're ordering in tonight. I do not want to deal with people asking questions in the dining hall."

 

 


End file.
